ntgfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 3 Classes
Class Info Season 3 Classes - Tier 1 Tier 1 classes are granted for free at level 5 and level 15 if a player chooses not to upgrade to their corresponding Tier 2 class. NOTE: All stat bonus are subject to change Mage Role(s): DPS Stat boosts: +1 POW The Mage is a Magic user focused on dealing lots of burst damage through their abilities, rather than their basic attacks. Recommended stat: POWER Hunter Role(s): DPS, Utility Stat boosts: +1 SPD Hunters use their speed to their advantage, helping their team go first in fights and getting around strong defense. Hunters focus on buffing their basic attack through their abilities to deal consistent damage. Recommended stat: SPEED, POWER Warrior Role(s): DPS, Utility Stat boosts: +1 POW Warriors focus on heavy hitting attacks that sometimes leave their enemies incapacitated. By using abilities that deal damage to themselves, the warrior can ensure a large amount of damage. Recommended stat: POWER, DEFENSE Summoner (NEW Season 3) Role(s): DPS, Utility Stat boosts: +1 POW Summoner was a minor Title in season 2 that got buffed up to a Class this season. Summoners use their abilities to summon Minions that have a variety of uses, from damage to tanking to status effects. Recommended stat: POWER Druid Role(s): DPS, Tank Stat boosts: +1 DEF Druids use their ability to shift their form, and their stats, letting them adapt to the tide of battle. Druids can also gain an ability called 'Invoke', giving them active abilities on their forms. Recommended stat: POWER, DEFENSE Priest (NEW Season 3) Role(s): Healer, DPS Stat boosts: +1 DEF Priests choose to forgo damage in favor of keeping their allies alive. Unless of course, they choose to go the Shadow route and change all their healing to damage. Recommended stat: DEFENSE, POWER Paladin Role(s): Tank, Utility Stat boosts: +3 HP Paladins excel at tanking their allies damage while keeping themselves alive, using their abilities to taunt enemies and give themselves defensive bonuses. Recommended stat: DEFENSE Season 3 Classes - Tier 2 Tier 2 classes are granted for free at level 15, but are only available to those who have the corresponding Tier 1 class. Players may choose a second Tier 1 class instead of a Tier 2 if they wish. They continue the theme of the Tier 1 Class with stronger and more potent abilities. ArchMage Requires Mage. Archmage powers up the Mages's bursty abilities even further. Max level Archmages can manipulate time for a short while. Marksmen Requires Hunter. Marksmen make use of their opponents weaknesses, allowing them to deal more damage on weakened opponents. Max level Hunters can inflict an enemy with devastating status conditions. Blade Master Requires Warrior. Blade Masters use their physical powers to cripple weak foes and deal devastating damage. max level Blade Masters can cripple an enemy..permanently. Warlock Requires Summoner . Warlocks empower their minions even further, even being able to revive them from death. max level Warlocks can summon a mighty Spectral Dragon. Elemental Warden Requires Druid. Elemental Wardens have embraced all aspects of nature, allowing them to buff themselves with elements such as fire and lightning. Max level Elemental wardens can transform into an Elemental Dragon. Oracle Requires Priest. The Oracle gives the Priest more powerful ways to protect all their allies, even reviving them from death. Shadow Oracles gain ways to harm all enemies. Max level Oracles can increase their healing, or cast deadly spells more often. Guardian Requires Paladin. Guardians become even better at protecting their allies, as well as keeping themselves alive. Max level guardians can help their teams with a second life.